


An Eagle and A Tiger

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, WWII
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig berharap partner barunya bisa memberinya harapan baru, dan bisa membantunya mencapai perdamaian dunia bersama. Tetapi, sayangnya mereka hanyalah negara yang dikontrol para mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eagle and A Tiger

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Germany/OC!Azerbaijan.  **Genre** : Friendship/(faint) Romance/Angst.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon. heavily contains theme based on WWII.

_(Ludwig berharap partner barunya bisa memberinya harapan baru, dan bisa membantunya mencapai perdamaian dunia bersama. Tetapi, sayangnya mereka hanyalah negara yang dikontrol para mortal.)_

* * *

Ludwig menatap map itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan pada salah satu asisten Bos. Seakan dia meyakinkan diri,  _oh, akhirnya aku menemukan partner lain yang bisa dipercaya_. Memiliki lebih banyak sekutu memang menyenangkan, terlebih jika dia cerdik dan bisa diandalkan.

Kalau Ludwig adalah Elang Jerman yang memenangi kontes kekuatan, maka rekan barunya ini adalah Macan Kaukasus yang kampiun dalam hal pesona dan ketangkasan. Lihatlah gerak cepatnya dalam berinteraksi dengan orang-orang Jerman. Dan cara dia berbicara dengan lidah Slavia yang menggulirkan kata demi kata dalam  _Deutsch_  dengan begitu lancarnya.

Mana Ludwig peduli pada strata.  _Untermenschen_  sudah semu. Dia juga sudah menggeser segala idealisme tentang siapa yang harus dia abaikan atau siapa yang perlu dia jabat tangannya.

Dan lihatlah ketika mata besarnya begerak ke arah Ludwig, dan rambut selehernya yang membingkai wajahnya dengan warna arang. Arang yang mahal, seperti hasil tambang Soviet yang tersembunyi, yang berharga, yang Ludwig sesali kenapa dia baru menemukannya sekarang.

Kasihan sekali Ivan kehilangan orang seperti ini, Ludwig berpikir sepihak.

Ludwig mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, dan menyunggingkan senyum sebagai pelengkap, "Senang bekerja sama denganmu. Aku menantikan hal-hal baik untuk masa depan kita."

"Ah, tentu, Germany-san. Mari kita jelang kebebasan kita semua bersama-sama," jabatan balasan itu begitu hangat. Dan mengundang harapan.

"—Ludwig."

"Oh, ya—ma-maaf."

Begitu mudah dia merasa kikuk—simpul Ludwig—untuk hal-hal yang sederhana. Tapi begitu mudah pula baginya mendapatkan kembali kemantapannya ketika dia sudah tersenyum menenangkan diri. Mungkin pribadinya masih belum stabil, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha. Dan Ludwig memaklumi itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Parvina."

Perjanjian baru telah dibuat, dan Ludwig yakin, Timur akan jadi miliknya kalau dia biarkan Parvina berlari dan mengaum bersamanya.

* * *

Ludwig menutup buku milik Bos, lalu berkata, "Masuk."

Stafnya, ternyata. Dia memberi hormat dan Ludwig membalasnya singkat. Dia melapor tegas, "Rekan dari Azerbaijan menelepon, mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang ke sini segera, sekitar tiga atau empat hari yang akan datang."

Alis Ludwig terangkat. Parvina tahu nomor telepon ruang pribadinya tetapi dia tidak langsung menghubunginya. Oh, mungkin Bos Parvina yang berperan untuk ini.

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih informasinya."

Stafnya undur diri setelah mengucapkan permisi dengan hormat, dan Ludwig kembali membuka buku di tangannya. Konsentrasinya membaca tidak lagi sebagus tadi, ketika dia teringat pada banyak hal. Perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi belakangan ini, dan hal-hal yang tak pernah dia duga. Tentang mudahnya Parvina melupakan luka-luka tubuhnya karena apa-apa yang dilakukan tentara Ludwig, dan menjabat tangan Ludwig untuk sebuah kerja sama demi masa depan.

Sebelum perjanjian dibuat, dan tokoh-tokoh di balik punggung Parvina bersuara untuk sebuah persatuan dengan negara Ludwig, mereka berkata bahwa mereka hanya ingin kebebasan dan mereka rela berkorban.

"Karena kami mendapat harapan baru yang menjanjikan," begitu kata Parvina, menambahkan kata-kata mereka semua, tempo hari, di tanggal yang tak lagi Ludwig ingat.

Ludwig diam saja waktu itu. Bosnya pergi bersama Bos Parvina dan beberapa tokoh lain setelahnya—juga dengan negara-negara sekitar Azerbaijan yang turut datang. Dan keheningan menemani dia dan Parvina.

"Hei, apa kau keberatan?" Parvina bertanya. Suara pertanyaan itu masih terdengar begitu jernih di telinga Ludwig, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Ludwig tersadar dan refleks menggeleng. "Tidak."

Parvina tersenyum kecil, "Syukurlah."

Di antara semua orang—Ludwig kemudian menutup bukunya keras ketika memikirkannya—kenapa harus Ludwig yang menerima kebaikan hati wanita itu?

Untuk semua penembakan yang dia lakukan, diskriminasi masa lalu yang tak bisa dia lupakan, sampai pada pengabaian yang pernah dia amalkan. Mudah sekali Parvina melupakan. Sesekali Ludwig bahkan berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan wanita itu maksud lain. Tapi, kata orang mata adalah sumber kejujuran, 'kan? Dan intuisinya mengatakan bahwa mata Parvina berarti sama dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan tersebut.

Ludwig akhirnya menaruh buku tersebut ke ujung meja. Kehilangan hasrat. Tangannya beralih ke gagang telepon. Dan seolah dia telah mengetahui deretan nomor tersebut selama ratusan tahun, jarinya memutar semua nomor tanpa hambatan.

Tetapi dia tiba-tiba meletakkan gagangnya kembali dan mengetukkan jari gelisah di atas meja. Satu detik, dia menyesali kenapa dia menggagalkan sambungannya. Detik berikutnya dia lega. Berikutnya lagi dia menyesal. Berulang; menjadi siklus, dan terputus ketika dering telepon mengejutkannya.

"Halo."

"Hai."

Ludwig diperkenalkan pada berbagai kebetulan yang membuatnya kagum—setelah ratusan tahun—hanya ketika dia diperkenalkan pada Parvina. Sekarang adalah yang kesekian.

"Cuma memberitahu, nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu—"

"Ya. Stafku sudah memberitahu."

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah. Tadi Bosku langsung menelepon Bosmu. Padahal awalnya aku ingin akulah yang mengabarkannya padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kesamaan firasat dengan kenyataan adalah satu hal, dan berulangnya kejadian itu adalah hal yang lain lagi. Tapi sekarang semuanya terjadi bersamaan, seolah kompak dan menggugah Ludwig. Seakan mereka adalah dua hal yang sama sedari awal. Kenapa 'kebetulan' jadi begitu spesial padahal dia terjadi berulang kali? Untuk hubungan Ludwig dengan Parvina, setidaknya.

"Aku cuma mau mengabarkan itu. Ternyata kautahu lebih dulu tapi yah—setidaknya—oh, sudahlah. Terima kasih, Ludwig. Kututup—"

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, kah?"

Konyol.  _Kau sudah memberikannya dari awal_.

"Aku cuma mau bicara soal ..."

"Soal apa? Katakan saja."

"Soal ... ah, maaf."

"Hei, kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Atas yang dulu-dulu ..."

"Oh, itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja, masa lalu. Aku tahu ada sebuah kesalahpahaman atas itu semua. Iya, kau salah. Tapi aku juga salah. Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan meluruskan tentang itu dan kau juga bertindak seperti yang diminta Bosmu. Jadi ... mungkin kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan untuk hubungan kita di masa depan: kita tidak boleh membiarkan beberapa hal berlarut-larut dan kita sama-sama harus berani berbicara untuk menyelesaikan masalah bersama. Oke?"

"... Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji."

"Nah, kututup ya—"

"Aku belum memintamu," Ludwig mengambil pulpennya dan membuat ketukan-ketukan tak karuan di permukaan kayu. "Masih ada satu pertanyaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Huh?"

Ludwig diam saja. Dia membiarkan Parvina menyimpulkannya sendiri. Semoga dia bisa.

"Oh, aku tahu. Koreksi kalau aku salah. Kenapa aku memilihmu, begitu ya? Kurasa sudah ada hitam di atas putih untuk itu, Ludwig. Aku memilihmu karena kami tidak ingin berada di bawah pengaruh Soviet lagi."

"Bukan," sanggah Ludwig. "Bukan alasan kalian. Tapi alasan **mu**."

"Aah. Itu, ya. Itu karena ... yah, kurasa ini sudah kukatakan berkali-kali—mungkin kau sudah bosan. Karena aku melihat harapan baru di dirimu, Ludwig. Dan kurasa kami bisa bergantung padamu. Semoga kami benar, dan kau menang. Supaya kita bisa memiliki masa depan yang benar-benar cerah. Bersama."

Semua tentang harapan. Dan Ludwig menerimanya. Mungkin dirinyalah yang terlihat memberi harapan untuk Parvina, tetapi sebenarnya dialah yang berharap dari wanita itu. Ah, mutualisme. Timbal-balik yang begitu ia inginkan. Mungkin dunia tak menyetujui kerja sama mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka mengusahakan masa depan yang baik untuk dunia.

* * *

Tetapi, tidak semudah itu, ternyata. Kemulusan punya waktu, dan kadang kesialan menggantikannya sebentar.

"Brigade itu gagal menyerang Soviet. Tentara Merah punya banyak sumber daya dan kita kurang memasok pasokan ke sana."

Dan pasti itu adalah alasan mengapa Parvina tidak jadi datang hari ini. Ludwig menyibukkan diri dengan buku, dan melupakan bentakan Bosnya di ruangan sebelah tadi. Dia ingin mengalihkan diri dari peperangan sesaat hanya untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

Kadang dia takut kekalahan.

Tapi sekarang dia lebih takut kehilangan.

* * *

Kotak-kotak amunisi, wanita pekerja, dan kebisingan. Ludwig mengajak Parvina ke sana, semata-mata untuk menjauhkan diri dari para Bos yang sibuk merencanakan strategi cadangan. Kakaknya sendiri belum pulang dari Hungaria, Ludwig menduga itu bukan hanya untuk dinas pengawasan. Ada yang dia temui di sana—karena Ludwig yakin hubungan kakaknya dengan Elizaveta bukan sekadar benci dan permusuhan konyol belaka. Perang dunia mendewasakan mereka. Mereka yang sudah mulai mampu memapah diri bergantian.

Bunyi peti-peti amunisi yang ditumpuk membangunkan Ludwig—kakaknya dan Elizaveta lepas dari pikirannya dan dilihatnya Parvina sedang melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Oh, maaf. Sampai mana tadi aku menjelaskan tentang senjata yang kami gunakan?"

"Kurasa apa yang kaupikirkan lebih menarik daripada penjelasan tentang senjata. Ayolah, Ludwig, hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Dan kita sama-sama memanggil dengan nama kecil. Hilangkan formalitas, dan bicara soal hal yang lebih menarik, mau?"

"Misalnya?" sesaat, Ludwig ingin agar kemampuan membual kakaknya turun sebentar padanya. Ia butuh itu sebagai penyelamat harga diri sekarang!

"Uhm ... mungkin pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf."

"... Lagi?"

"Pasukanku—"

"Kita masih bisa mencoba," Ludwig mencoba tersenyum perlahan-lahan. "Selama kita saling percaya satu sama lain, kita masih bisa terus berusaha bersama."

"Bijak sekali," Parvina menyilangkan tangan di balik punggungnya sambil berjalan. Ludwig meliriknya. Celana panjang resmi Parvina berdebu. Sedikit kurang rapi, ada bekas lipatan. Dan warnanya lebih pudar dari yang biasa dia gunakan ketika bertemu orang-orang Jerman. Berarti ini baju tua, dan Ludwig bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada seragam yang sering dia pakai. Terkena noda darahkah? Berbau mesiukah? Robek karena dia ikut terjun ke garis terdepankah?

Lalu mata Ludwig mencoba mencermati matanya. Berharap hukum kebetulan tidak terjadi kali ini—karena dari segala kemungkinan—dia paling tidak ingin tertangkap basah.

Kelabu gelap. Gradasi sekian tingkat lebih rendah dari rambutnya. Dia tidak punya lesung pipi, tapi pipi hingga dagunya tetap terlihat menarik, mungkin karena bentuknya yang bulat dan pipinya yang penuh. Bibirnya lebih tipis dari yang Ludwig kira, dan satu gigi taringnya mencuat ke luar sedikit setiap dia tersenyum.

Persetan soal ras, karena Ludwig yakin, walaupun Parvina terlahir dari suku lain pun, dia akan tetap terlihat menarik karena sifatnya.

"Boleh aku janji, Ludwig?" dia menoleh. Ludwig baru sadar soal tinggi mereka. Parvina tak perlu mendongak ketika dia berbicara. "Aku akan tetap menjadi sekutumu. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan sampai akhir."

Kelingking diulurkan. Ludwig teringat kakaknya—tentang permainan yang dulu waktu kecil mereka lakukan dan Gilbert berbuat salah hingga melukai Ludwig dan akhirnya dia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Sederhana, ya, mungkin—tapi bagi Ludwig merasa bahwa janji kelingking adalah sakral. Se-kekanak-kanakan apapun itu. Salahkan pendidikan kakaknya pada dirinya.

"Ya. Aku juga berjanji hal yang sama."

Kelingking dan kelingking bersatu sesaat. Ludwig tersenyum. Parvina segera menariknya, dan lanjut berjalan menyisir pabrik. Seorang pekerja wanita melintas di hadapan mereka dan Parvina hanya mengangkat alisnya, melihat wanita itu begitu cepat berlalu dan ketangkasannya membawa tiga peti kayu bertumpuk sekaligus.

"Dia kuat sekali, ya," matanya mengekori si buruh. "Kurasa sesekali kau juga harus memberi mereka penghargaan, Ludwig. Tanpa mereka, kau mungkin hanya bisa melempari musuh dengan salju atau batuan Kaukasus," dia nyaris tergelak.

"Bos tidak meminta itu ..."

"Lakukan atas inisiatif dirimu sendiri kalau begitu," dia masih mengamati pekerjaan di balik meja dan mesin-mesin setengah manual. "Kita masih bisa bertindak di luar kemauan Bos atau orang-orang kita, kok. Karena kita juga individu yang berbeda."

Ludwig mendongak ke langit-langit. Debu dan sarang laba-laba di sana. Tak terpengaruh pada peradaban di bawah, mereka juga menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia yang tanpa perang. Sesaat, Ludwig iri.

Sebebas apapun mereka seperti yang dikatakan Parvina, mereka masih punya kewajiban untuk mematuhi Bos. Sehingga perang ini tersulutlah. Andai dunia sedamai langit-langit itu—meski kelabu dan berdebu, setidaknya tidak penuh oleh darah orang-orang yang tidak tahu.

"Mau makan, Ludwig?"

"Mmn. Tapi aku tuan rumah, seharusnya akulah yang menawarimu."

"Ah, iya, ya. Duh—aku lupa kalau ini bukan rumahku, hahaha~ lagipula, aku memang lapar."

Ludwig ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya. Parvina dan sifat linglungnya yang tak wajar. Tak pernah dia temui di orang lain (sifat pelupa kakaknya jangan dimasukkan—karena hal itu dia rasa hanya bagian dari usaha kakaknya untuk mengatur suasana menjadi seramai yang dia mau!).

Walaupun merah, setidaknya di dunia saat itu masih ada ruang untuk tawa.

Parvina terkekeh lagi, dan suara tawa pelan lepas satu kali dari bibir Ludwig.

* * *

Buku adalah hal yang paling mengalihkan Ludwig dari segala hal lain. Seperti musik milik Austria, atau kelinci bagi Netherlands, dan teh untuk England. Ada satu penghuni baru di rak buku ruang pribadi Ludwig. Dia membauinya, dan bau kertas itu sudah seperti candu saja.

Tentu. Hadiah dari Parvina. Buku legenda perang yang pernah Turki lakukan—negara yang berusaha diajaknya bekerja sama bahkan sampai saat ini.

Buku itu tentu sangat berguna untuk keadaan genting, saat strategi original sudah terbongkar dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Ludwig tidak peduli lagi pada kursi, karena berdiri pun tetap bisa menjadi posisi terbaik untuk membaca.

Ketukan pintu yang halus terdengar.

"Masuk."

"Hei!"

"Hn?" Ludwig membalik punggungnya. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku menambahkan isi rakmu lagi?" dia mendekat pada rak yang paling kecil, namun yang paling lowong. Diangkatnya dua buku yang tampaknya sudah tua dan tak bersampul lagi. Berbeda dengan yang sedang berada di tangan Ludwig. Satu tentang perang, satu tentang paham yang dianut cendekia Yunani Kuno. Digoyangkannya buku itu sebelum dimasukkannya ke dalam deretan.

Ludwig mendekati.

"Milikmu?"

"Iya," Parvina berdiri tegak kembali setelah menyisipkannya. "Terbawa di koperku. Aku sudah selesai membacanya beberapa kali, jadi kurasa lebih baik kuberikan padamu saja," matanya pun liar bergerak melompati rak demi rak. "Boleh kulihat koleksimu?"

"Oh—" Ludwig salah tingkah sesaat. "Boleh. Biar kutunjukkan."

Separuh dari ruang pribadi Ludwig dipenuhi rak buku. Mereka berjalan di antara dua yang tertinggi, dan Parvina mulai berbicara. mencairkan suasana.

"Sejak kapan kausuka membaca?"

"Sejak—"  _ups_ ,  _bruk_! Siku Ludwig menyenggol tumpukan buku di atas meja yang berada di antara dua rak. Banyak buku berjatuhan dan Parvina refleks menuju kekacauan itu.

Tangan Parvina membereskannya dengan tangkas, menaruh semuanya dalam satu tumpukan setinggi yang dia bisa, "Ini tidak ditaruh di—" berhenti sebentar. Mata mereka beradu dan kemudian Parvina tertawa kecil, mendapati dirinya dan Ludwig yang tadi sama-sama tidak sadar soal jarak. Terlalu dekat, bahkan seolah mereka berdua bertukar napas satu sama lain.

"Taruh di rak saja," Ludwig lalu mendehem dan mundur serta berdiri.

"—Permisi ..."

Mereka berdua refleks menoleh. Staf.

"Nona Azerbaijan, Anda dicari oleh letnan Anda."

"Oh? Ah, baiklah. Maaf, Ludwig—aku akan segera kembali," dia pun menaruh tumpukan buku tadi di meja lagi. Tepat di samping tumpukan yang dibuat Ludwig setelah membereskan tadi. "Secepatnya."

Ludwig membiarkan dua orang itu pergi.

Andai tadi ada sebuah kebetulan—entah apa itu—mendorong dirinya dari belakang, maka dia akan tahu, rasanya mencium itu  _seperti apa_.

Wajah Parvina yang tadi terlalu dekat hanya menghilangkan fokusnya terlalu lama. Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Lalu dia menyadari satu buku belum diambil, karena jatuhnya paling jauh dari yang lain. Buku itu tipis, dan Ludwig tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah membacanya. Dibukanya di halaman yang acak, dan satu kalimat menangkap perhatiannya,

_... kesetiaan adalah hal kuno yang selalu ditawarkan manusia. Mudah sekali menyebutkannya, tetapi apakah seseorang pernah bersungguh-sungguh menepatinya sampai akhir, semudah dia mengatakannya? Subjektif, katakanlah begitu. Tetapi jika Anda berada di posisiku, pasti Anda akan mengatakan hal serupa. Terlebih jika Anda adalah orang dewasa. Mungkin orang yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun akan sangat menyetujui ini, jika saja mereka masih bisa berdiri tegak dan mampu membaca._

Ada, orang seperti itu ada—dirinya.

Tapi, dengan usianya yang juga sudah melampaui puluhan dekade, Ludwig tidak yakin dia pernah  **benar-benar** mengalaminya. Apa karena hanya dia berada di jalur yang berbeda, atau hanya belum mengalaminya? Apa karena pendapat itu memang subjektif, atau karena cuma dia yang belum merasakannya?

Dia menunggu di meja kerjanya.

Terus, terus, terus menunggu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa melakukan hal ini untuk kakaknya sendiri.

Parvina tidak pernah kembali.

Tidak pernah.

Dan yang datang berikutnya, ketika Ludwig sudah mencoba mengalihkan diri dari kata 'menunggu' yang sudah makan waktu tiga hari, adalah kemarahan Bosnya,

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai mereka lagi! Batalyon 804 mengkhianati kita!"

Batalyon 804 yang sering disebut Bosnya hanya satu: batalyon dengan pasukan yang berasal dari Azerbaijan.

Seorang letnan menambahi, "Mereka membangun hubungan dengan kaum gerilyawan."

Dan ternyata, kabar pembelotan dari Tentara Timur tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Berkali-kali Ludwig mendengar Bos marah karena tidak sekali dia dikecewakan oleh prajurit yang sempat dia puji dan percayai.

Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya ketika mendengar itu. Membiarkan batinnya berkonflik dan bertengkar sendiri, dan dia menutup mulut hati kecilnya agar tak ikut campur. Karena dia benar-benar benci keadaan.

* * *

Mata mereka bertemu ketika Bos Ludwig memanggil beberapa orang perwakilan Timur—hanya untuk dimarahi.

Parvina berada di tempat paling depan, dan dia datang dengan langkah tegap meski matanya sendu dan bibir bawahnya tersembunyi karena digigitnya berulang-ulang.

Langkah Parvina melambat ketika dia memandang Ludwig.

Ludwig membuang muka dan mundur. Dia membisikkan permohonan izin sebentar pada Bos, lalu langsung pergi berbalik tanpa sekali pun memandang ke belakang.

Mulut Parvina sempat terbuka untuk meneriakkan  _Ludwig!_  tapi tak sempat. Dan dia ragu. Dia takut, karena dia tahu dia pasti akan diancam setelah ini. Tatapan Bos Ludwig begitu mengerikan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri, dan memberikan sedikit pembelaan sebesar yang dia mampu—sambil mengabaikan perasaannya.

* * *

Lalu, Ludwig dihadapkan pada pertanyaan,  _apakah kemenangan itu hanya hal semu_? Kegagalan Bos yang kali ini adalah yang terparah yang pernah dia alami. Dipermalukan di berbagai tempat karena tentara yang mati sia-sia (dan jangan hitung segala hal yang terjadi di kamp konsentrasi dan pada para tawanan!), serta puncaknya adalah: bunuh dirinya sang Bos.

Di ruangan dari markas yang porak-poranda dan tawa sarkasme dunia yang sedang ditujukan padanya, dia duduk di antara buku-buku yang tak lagi utuh. Kursi yang dia duduki pun tak lebih dari potongan-potongan kayu. Dia merasa tak punya daya. Memang tak punya—dan tak tahu bisa dikumpulkan dari mana. Dia tak ingin jadi anak manja yang memberatkan kakaknya yang juga sedang terpuruk.

Di antara kebenciannya pada hal-hal yang terjadi dan keinginannya untuk mengembalikan waktu, dia mencoba memanggil salah seorang bawahannya. Bawahan yang datang tertatih-tatih karena salah satu kakinya ditembus peluru.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tentara Timur?"

Dengan lirih dan agak takut—serta tertunduk—pemuda itu menjawab pada Ludwig, "Mereka harus dipulangkan ke asalnya. Bos Russia menghukum mati beberapa dari mereka ... dan sisanya dicampakkan untuk kerja paksa."

Ludwig menutup wajahnya. Kedua sarung tangannya tak utuh lagi, terbakar separuh, terkena darah seperempatnya, dan robek di beberapa bagian kecil.

Parvina pasti sedang tergolek lemah di suatu tempat.

Dan Ludwig memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja. Mengapa dia telah menghabiskan waktu dua tahun sebelumnya dengan mengejar kemenangan semu, dan membuang Parvina? Melupakan insiden sederhana nan menggelitik di antara rak buku cuma karena hal yang tak didengarkannya?

Awalnya dia mengira Parvina-lah yang mengkhianati janji kelingking mereka. Pengkhianatan batalyon tersebut sudah menodai kepercayaannya dan membuat dia memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri pada hal-hal lain saja ketimbang memikirkan hal tersebut.

Namun ternyata dialah yang melakukan hal bodoh itu terlebih dahulu.

_... mungkin kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan untuk hubungan kita di masa depan: kita tidak boleh membiarkan beberapa hal berlarut-larut dan kita sama-sama harus berani berbicara untuk menyelesaikan masalah bersama. Oke?"_

" _... Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji."_

Yang berjanji semu siapa, kalau begitu?

Ludwig membiarkan anak buahnya pergi. Ia diam seribu bahasa.

Di tempat lain, Parvina sedang membiarkan salah satu anak buahnya membalut luka besar pada tangannya. Menganga dan tak kering-kering selama berhari-hari.

* * *

"Oi, West, West!"

"Veee, Doitsu, masih melamun juga~?"

"West—WEST!" satu tepukan keras di punggung baru bisa membangunkan Ludwig.

"Uh—"

"Kau melamun. Makananmu bisa dingin. Atau kaumau memberikannya padaku saja? Ooh, kau memang adik yang baik!"

"Ambil saja."

Ludwig berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Baki berisi makan siang yang dipilihnya dia geser ke arah Gilbert. Dia tidak peduli pada wajah melongo kakaknya. Ia pergi begitu saja dari meja itu. Feliciano pun tak dia acuhkan. Mereka punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu penjelasan darinya, sedangkan dia sudah melewati hampir enam dekade tanpa bertegur sapa dengan baik. Waktu telah menunggu permintaan maafnya terlalu lama. Giliran waktu yang sekarang tak bisa menunggu.

Beruntung, negara-negara Asia Barat kali ini banyak yang bersedia datang pada pertemuan rutin dunia. Kebanyakan dari mereka seringkali absen dengan berbagai alasan.

Mereka semua kompak di meja makan siang mereka sendiri.

Ludwig menghampiri salah satu dari mereka, menepuk bahunya, dan bertanya,"Boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

Mereka bertatapan.

Parvina menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Apa  _lagi_ yang mau kaubicarakan, hm? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tentu saja. Tanpa mengatakannya pun aku sudah menerima itu. Menyerah waktu itu juga bukan kehendakmu dari awal, 'kan?"

Ingatan Parvina masih tajam tentang itu, dan Ludwig kagum.  _Mereka sama_.

"Tapi—"

"Aku minta maaf."

"—Aku juga."

"Yah," Parvina memainkan sendoknya di piring. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan teman-teman satu regionnya. "Berarti sudah lunas, 'kan?" akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan, Ludwig. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Dan untuk masa depan—kurasa kita masih dapat memperbaikinya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Ludwig merasa jauh lebih lega. Dia merasa lebih tenang dan bahunya lebih mampu untuk tegak. Satu dosa telah tertebus. Seketika harapan-harapan masa lalu bereinkarnasi lagi di dalam dirinya, dan memekarkan semua yang lama menjadi keinginan-keingainan baru.

"Jangan pernah ada yang membuat janji lagi. Karena kita berdua sama-sama pernah mengkhianati, sebaiknya kita tidak usah berbuat apapun. Kita seperti ini saja, Ludwig, dengan jarak yang seperti ini."

Parvina memberikan punggungnya, Ludwig terdiam.

* * *

.

**historical facts:**

- Azerbaijan, sebuah daerah eks Soviet, merdeka dari kekuasaan Tsar Rusia tahun 1918, namun akhirnya Soviet menguasai daerah mereka lagi di bawah kekuasaan Bolsheviks. Seperti yang diketahui, Rusia bermusuhan dengan Jerman pada era WWII sehingga ketika pasukan SS (tentara Jerman) berhasil menawan orang-orang muslim Soviet ini, mereka menyiksa dan membunuh mereka. Tetapi tolong diperhatikan, tentara Jerman tidak menyiksa mereka atas alasan keagamaan, melainkan karena ideologi ras ala Hitler yang disebut  _Untermenschen_  (tentang orang-orang ras bawah menurut Hitler sendiri, dalam hal ini adalah kaum Slavik/Soviet—sementara ras tertinggi adalah ras Arya, ras orang-orang Jermanik sendiri). Jadi, di sini sempat disebutkan soal penyiksaan orang-orang Parvina, itu adalah penyiksaan dari tentara SS ini sendiri.  
\- 22 Juni 1941 pasukan Jerman Nazi menyerbu negerinya muslim Soviet. Mereka menyambut dengan baik karena mereka menganggap kedatangan Jerman bisa membebaskan mereka dari rezim komunis dan dominasi Rusia terhadap mereka.  
\- Jerman mengambil kesempatan untuk memobilisasi negara-negara sekitar Soviet yang anti-Bolsheviks agar bisa lebih mudah melawan Rusia. Dan itulah yang membuat Jerman akhirnya bekerja sama dengan orang-orang sekitar Soviet (yes, Ludwig-Parvina happened here).  
\- Disebutkan soal Turki. Ya, Jerman memang awalnya sangat tertarik untuk mengajak Turki yang netral agar masuk blok mereka.  
\- Sayangnya, pada Oktober 1943, Batalyon 804 Azerbaijan yang dibentuk Jerman membelot. Dan akhirnya batalyon ini dibubarkan.  
\- Mei 1945: menyerahnya Jerman pada Sekutu, setelah sebelumnya pada April 1945, Hitler  _dinyatakan_ bunuh diri di bunkernya bersama pasangannya, Eva Braun. 'Kehancuran' Ludwig.  
\- Bos Ludwig? Tentu saja; Adolf Hitler.

Fakta tentang Jerman dan Azerbaijan ini diambil dari buku  **Legiun Arya Kehormatan**  yang ditulis Nino Oktorino. sangat direkomendasikan.

.

* * *

A/N: aku ngerasa cowok kayak ludwig yang 'kaku', super rapi, dan amat lurus itu cocok sama cewek yang ga terlalu feminin kayak putri—dan bisa diajak diskusi sama dia. ludwig bukan tipe cowok perayu yang dengan gampangnya cocok sama cewek ala putri kerajaan (IMO ya IMO aaaah selera kan beda-beda browh ehehe).

sangat menyenangkan mengeksplorasi karakter ludwig. aku jadi berpikir buat ngebikin sekuelnya karena ... entah kenapa sayang ditinggal (?) gitu aja. aku bisa mengolah karakter ludwig yang biasanya serius dengan memunculkan sisi frustasinya yang sebenarnya terhadap suatu hubungan dengan wanita. dan tentu saja, pengkombinasian karakternya dengan karakter ala Parvina. dengan ini, nambah pula otp nation/oc!nation-ku setelah denmark/iran wwwwww

and why germany/azerbaijan? inspirasi soal pairing ini muncul setelah membaca buku di atas.


End file.
